carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
List Of Care Bear Characters
This page is the complete list of all known Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. Original Bears * Bedtime Bear ' is a very sleepy bear, and he helps everybody get a good night's sleep and have sweet dreams. His fur color is aqua blue with a snoozing half moon as his Belly Badge. In ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot, he wears a blue striped night cap, a pair of sleep slippers, and a pair of gloves. * 'Birthday Bear ' wants everybody to have happy birthdays. He is deep yellow with a cupcake as his symbol. In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, he wears a green star shaped backpack. * 'Cheer Bear ' is a happy and perky bear. She helps everybody to find their happy place. She has pink fur and has a rainbow as her Belly Badge. In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she has a ponytail with a rainbow ribbon tied in a bow. * 'Friend Bear ' wants to make friends, and is good at doing it. She is light orange and her Belly Badge is two flowers. *'Funshine Bear ' loves to play and tell jokes all the time, but sometimes forgets that there are times in life one must be serious. He has carnation yellow fur with a smiling sun on his tummy. He is the main character in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot. In the TV series Adventures in Care-a-Lot, he wears a red baseball cap with a sun that matches his Belly Badge, and has lost his jokester persona, as it was replaced with his new caring mission of making up games and other fun things. * 'Good Luck Bear '''is all about spreading good luck for everyone. He has deep green colored fur and his Belly Badge is a four leaf clover with heart shaped petals. In the DiC series he has a Irish accent, but in the Nelvana series, he has a American accent. He also rides on a shamrock helicopter in the beginning of ''Journey to Joke-a-lot. * '''Grumpy Bear shows that while it's okay to be grumpy sometimes, it is also silly to let grumpiness go too far. He has also been the inventor/mechanic for the rest of the Care Bears. His fur color is blue and his badge is a dark raincloud with raindrops (some of which are shaped like hearts). He is cynical, surly, and rarely happy, hence his name, but he does value his friends and smiles on special occasions. His catchphrases in the TV series'' Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' are "Bumbling Bitterbugs!" and "Typhonic Typhoons!" * Love-a-Lot Bear is a perky bear who helps spread love and help it along wherever she goes. She is dark fuchsia, and her Belly Badge is two intertwined hearts. She seems to be very capable of reading fortunes as seen in the episode called "The Forest Of Misfortune". In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a barrete in her hair that matches her tummy symbol and a blue collar. A limited edition white and silver Love-a-Lot Bear plush was also released in 2007 to commemorate the Care Bears' 25th anniversary. * Tenderheart Bear ' helps everyone show and express their feelings and helps his fellow Care Bears be the most caring they can be. In the 1980s movies and cartoons, he was the leader of the Care Bears. He is orange-brown and his Belly Badge is a big red heart with a pink outline. In ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot, he wears a blue triangle shaped back pack. A limited edition white and silver Tenderheart Bear plush was also released 2007 to commemorate the Care Bears' 25th anniversary. * 'Wish Bear ' helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always end up how you think, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. Twinkers, a Starbuddy is her best friend. she is green-blue. In the TV series ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot, ''she wears a hairclip. Added in the 80s and 90s * '''Baby Hugs Bear (often called Hugs), she gets along with Tugs, is the youngest member of the Care Bears family and both are looked after by their grandmother, Grams Bear. Like her brother, she often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Sweet, curious, and loving, she can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. In the toy line, she is usually carrying a small pink blanket. In the TV series, Baby Hugs' catchphrase is "GOODY!!" She is baby pink with a smiling Star Buddy inside a pink heart-shaped box as her tummy symbol. She is also the main character in the episode "A Day Without Tugs". In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a triangle shaped barrete. * Baby Tugs Bear (often called Tugs) is a rough and tumble little boy cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, he wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up and is raised by their grandmother, Grams Bear. In the toy line, he is usually carrying a small blue pillow. He is baby blue with a smiling Star Buddy inside a baby blue cloth as his tummy symbol. * Champ Bear ' loves to play sports and games; baseball is his favorite. He also teaches the value of good sportsmanship. He appeared in the Nelvana TV series' second season with a red headband and jacket, is seen in the first movie helping Lotsa Heart Elephant, and made a cameo appearances in the beginning of the third movie, ''Adventure in Wonderland. In The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie, he presides over all the Care Bears' meetings. He is royal blue and his tummy symbol is a gold trophy with a red star, In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, his fur color was deep blue. * 'Daydream Bear ' shows that daydreams are fun and help inspire people to do great things, but you also have to pay attention to the world around you, as his failure to do so often gets his into funny little accidents. Originally he was exclusively for the British market; he was re-released in 2004 for the United States. He is violet purple and his tummy symbol is a heart-shaped planet resembling Saturn with stars around it. he falls in love with Surprise Bear. * 'Harmony Bear ' loves peace and helps others overcome differences and show that they are something to be celebrated, not something to keep people apart. Harmony's original symbol was six joint-together hearts and in the British version it was three music notes , but was changed to a smiling flower with different coloured petals. she is lavender. In the TV series Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a yellow headband. * '''Surprise Bear '''is a bear who loves a good surprise. She is deep purple and her tummy symbol is a colorful jack-in-the box with a star popping out. * '''True Heart Bear is the co-founder of the Kingdom of Caring alongside Noble Heart Horse in the second movie Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. The big sister of the Care Bears and the Cousins, True Heart Bear is everything one would expect the first Bear to be: warm, perky, fun, caring and friendly. Her fur is a pale pink color and has a purple tuft of hair on her head, and her tummy symbol is a multi-coloured star radiating from a central heart. In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she has a light blue tuft in her hair, portrayed as the same age and size as the other bears, and is cast as the reporter for Care-a-Lot's newspaper. She is also seen embracing cutting-edge technology using a digital camera and a laptop with wireless network connection. * Take Care Bear 'helps her friends live in the best of health. Her only appearance in the 1980s franchise was in a 1987 coloring book called "The Care Bears and the Big Sneeze." Back then, she had orange fur and her tummy symbol was a smiling apple. Now, she is pink and her tummy symbol is a smiling heart holding a smiling star. * '''Share Bear ' helps others to learn about sharing the things they have. She shows that, through her symbol, sharing is caring. Originally, Share Bear's symbol was a milkshake with four straws. In 2002, it was changed to two heart-shaped lollipops, on the grounds that sharing milkshakes can spread germs according to Play Along Toys. In the TV series Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she has short curly hair and carries a purse full of frappuchinos to share with her fellow Care Bears. she is purple. Share Bear is the main character in the Care Bears movie, Care Bears: Share Bear Shines. * 'Grams Bear ' is the grandmother of the Care Bears family, Grams Bear looks after the Kingdom of Caring. A seasoned "veteran," an excellent storyteller, and a valued mentor for the family, she knows just about all there is about being a Care Bear, and is ready to lend a hand or a patient ear to help anyone in need. As a later addition to the toy line, Grams Bear was featured, along with her grandchildren, in the first movie and in the Nelvana TV series. She is black (formely gray, sky blue, or blue-violet) and her tummy symbol is a pink rose with a yellow bow. She also always wears a pink shawl around her neck. In "Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise", we see a different side of Grams Bear the other Care Bears normally don't see - one of which is one who rides a cloud scooter, dance to loud music, and is living prove to the saying "You're only as old as you feel". She loves to make Happy Apple pies. Introduced in the 2000s *'America Cares Bear ' (2003) is a happy, patriotic, and energetic bear who believes that America's greatest strengths are caring, helping others, and teamwork. A very limited edition release, she is white and her tummy symbol is a blue, red, and white shooting star. In Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a orange scarf. *'Bashful Heart Bear ' (2003) is the shyest of the Care Bears. He has turquoise blue colored and his tummy symbol is a heart hiding behind a rainbow cloud. His only book appearance was in the Care Bears Friendship Club book "One Friend At Time". *'Best Friend Bear ' (2003) shows the importance of the special bond between two best friends and how there is a best friend for everyone. she is violet and her tummy symbol is a smiling heart and a smiling star linked by a rainbow. She made her movie debut in Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!. *'Do-Your-Best Bear ' (2003) shows the importance of perseverance and to do your very best in all things. She is green gray yellow with a colorful kite as her tummy symbol. In Care Bears Adventures in Care a Lot, she wears a orange star shaped back pack. She made her movie debut in Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!. *'Laugh-a-Lot Bear ' (2003) turns her worst mistakes into the best jokes and her contagious laughter can even make Grumpy Bear laugh. She is orange and her tummy symbol is a laughing yellow star. She made her movie debut in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot and made cameo appearances in The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie. In Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, her tummy symbol is a laughing yellow star that was surrounded by hearts. *'Thanks-a-Lot Bear '(2004) helps teach the importance of politeness along with the "magic words" (please and thank you). Her only book appearance is in "Care Bears: Giving Thanks". She is dark turquoise and her symbol is a shooting star (with a red heart inside) with a rainbow tail. *'Smart Heart Bear '(2004) teacher that school is fun and so is learning. she is bright red with a red teacher's apple with a heart twinkle as her tummy symbol. *'Hopeful Heart Bear ' (2004) shows how important it is to have a positive outlook on life and never give up hope. She is pink and her tummy symbol is a heart with rainbow-colored beams of light radiating out of it. *'All My Heart Bear ' (2005) is a limited edition release made only for Valentine's Day. She is blue with a red and white concentric heart on her tummy. *'Amigo Bear ' (2005) is the first multilingual Care Bear and can speak every language in the world, with a preference for Spanish. His fur color is light peach orange with an Aztec-style sun and hearts as his tummy symbol; and he made his movie debut in Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! *'Heartsong Bear ' (2005) loves music and singing. she is baby blue and her tummy symbol is a rainbow-colored musical note surrounded by different colored hearts. In Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a heart-shaped hairclip on her head and a pair of pink boots. *'Play-a-Lot Bear ' (2005) loves to play and have fun, similar to her partner, Funshine Bear. She is bluish white and her tummy symbol is a purple bouncing ball with a heart on it, followed by a rainbow trail. *'Shine Bright Bear ' (2005) loves to dress up and always look her very best. Her fur is a light pink color and her tummy symbol is a sunrise inside a violet heart. *'Superstar Bear ' (2005) loves fashion and being a star. she is bright yellow and her tummy symbol is an orange star (with a red and yellow border) with a heart inside, surrounded by three smaller blue, green, and orange stars. *'Sweet Dreams Bear ' (2005) helps everyone have the happiest of dreams and wake up on the right side of the bed every morning. She is deep blue-violet and her tummy symbol is a pink sleeping crescent moon on a cloud with hearts in the background. in Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a light red headband, a pair of pink gloves, a pair of hot pink slippers, and a deep red collar. *'Work of Heart Bear ' (2005) is an artistic Care Bear who shows that creativity and hard work can create beautiful things. She has multi-colored fur, and her left arm and right ear is pink, her face is orange, her right arm and left ear is yellow, her left leg is green, her right leg is blue and her tail is purple. Her tummy symbol is an artist's palette with heart shaped paints, along with a paintbrush. *'Always There Bear ' (2005) She reminds people that everyone that they care about very deeply will always be in their hearts, even if they are not physically present. She has red fur and her tummy symbol is two smiling pink and lavender intertwined hearts. *'Oopsy Bear ' (2007) loves to do everything he can to please other Care Bears, his fur color is green gray yellow, and technically, he does not have a tummy symbol because he is always making "oopsies". Since he actually doesn't have a real tummy symbol, he usually draws one in the form of a smiling yellow pentagram-shaped star with a rainbow trail and a small red heart. He also draws other things on his tummy as well. He made his movie debut as the title character in Care Bears: Oopsy Does It!. *'Sweet Sakura Bear ' is a shy and modest bear who teaches us to savor the splendor of every passing moment. By helping us to appreciate "the little things," she reminds everyone that each season has its own beauty to treasure. Her tummy symbol is a cherry blossom with a heart in the center and she is pink. *'Me Bear '''is lavender and has a mirror belly badge. *'Messy Bear 'is very friendly albeit not the most upkept. He is light blue with a tornado as his belly badge. *'Too Loud Bear ' loves driving Messy and Me on a cloud car and his catchphrase is "Yes!". He is deep red and his belly badge is a yellow bullhorn with a red heart. Introduced in the 2010s *'Great Giving Bear '(2012) was first introduced in ''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. ''In essence, he is the Care Bear's version of Santa Claus. He has bright red fur, and his belly badge is a heart leaping out of a present box. *'Shiver Me Timbear '(2012) entered the Care Bears story in ''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. ''He is a character of legend, having lived many generations before the current Care Bear family. He was quite similar in appearance to Tenderheart, though his belly badge consisted of a heart/skull and crossbones mix. *'Wonderheart Bear '(2012) was the first new character introduced in ''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. ''She is the young and curious niece of Tenderheart Bear who is waiting on the powers that will eventually come from her Belly Badge. *'Trick-or-Sweet Bear '(2013) was a toy exclusive Care Bear that was released in Singapore. She is Halloween themed, and her Belly Badge is a jack-o-lantern. *'Christmas Wishes Bear '(2013) was a toy exclusive Care Bear that was released in Singapore and Japan for the 30th anniversary of the franchise. She is Christmas themed, and her Belly Badge is a decorated Christmas tree. *'Rainbow Heart Bear '(2017) was released for the 35th anniversary of the ''Care Bears franchise. She is dark purple, and her Belly Badge is a stylized, rainbow-colored heart. *'Piece of Heart Bear '(2018) was released as the winning bear for the "Create My Care Bear" contest. She is pink, and her Belly Badge is a quilted heart. Care Bear Cousins The Care Bear Cousins continue to be released as plush toys. they will possibly return in the future. *'''Brave Heart Lion: The self-appointed leader of the Care Bear Cousins and a fearless yet compassionate friend to all. He is brown-orange and his tummy symbol is a red heart with a crown hanging on the right side. His catchphrase is "Charge!". *'Bright Heart Raccoon': The smartest of the Cousins, Bright Heart Raccoon is a walking supercomputer who can solve problems thinking logically, and helps his friends on their toughest dilemmas. He is purple and his symbol is a yellow heart-shaped light bulb. He can also see in the dark. In the Nelvana series' second season, he wears a red baseball cap with a red vest and red and white sneakers. *'Gentle Heart Lamb': Featured in the first and second movies, Gentle Heart Lamb is the most softhearted of the Cousins, gentle and shy as her name suggests. She is lime green and has a pink lace-trimmed heart-shaped pillow is her symbol. When she talks, she has a bleating voice. in Care Bears Adventures in Care-A-Lot, she wears a black scarf. *'Lotsa Heart Elephant': The strongest of the Cousins in physical ability and perseverance, despite having a very weak mind. She is pink and his symbol is a pink heart-stamped weight. Her catchphrase is "That's the truth" at the end of some of her sentences. Like real elephants, she uses her trunk to trumpet and carry things. She is also the main character in the Nelvana episode called "Playful Heart Monkey's Wish" where she encounters a talking unicorn named Cindy helping her take the bush off of her horn and makes wishes she grants to desire what he will be. *'Loyal Heart Dog': A very proper and formal-mannered dog, honest and loyal and true beyond compare. He is light blue and the reason behind his tummy symbol, a heart-shaped medal, is because of his warm personality combined with his faithfulness and his namesake. in Care Bears Adventures in Care-A-Lot, he wears green shoes, and a pink cap. *'Playful Heart Monkey': Playful Heart Monkey is the most mischievous Cousin anyone can meet; for her, the whole world is a playground. She is yellow and a heart wearing a party horn is her symbol. *'Proud Heart Cat': A regular in the animated movies and series, Proud Heart Cat is the "purr-fectionist" of the Care Bears family, and reminds us to do our best in everything we do. He is sky blue and his symbol is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. In the first season of the series, after he says her lines, he tends to meow, purr and screech. he is also the main character in the episode "Home Sweet Homeless" where he talks with a normal attitude. in Care Bears Adventures in Care-A-Lot, he wears a red headband, a yellow backpack, blue shoes, and pink gloves. *'Swift Heart Rabbit': The fastest of the Care Bear Cousins, reportedly running up to 90 mph to "help others". Sometimes her cockiness and overconfidence get her into trouble. She is blueish white and her tummy symbol is a red heart with white wings. It is interesting to note that the gender of this character changed between movies and television series, examples of which can be seen in the movie The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (where he is the White Rabbit's niece) and in the episode "The Great Race". in Care Bears Adventures in Care-A-Lot, she wears a green headband. *'Treat Heart Pig': The greediest, though often one of the kindest Care Bears Cousins. She loves to eat treats and sweets, but also to have a lot of fun. Treat Heart Pig does not appear in the second or third movie in the 80's series. *